Brillo Labial de Sandía
by Cacell
Summary: RoyEd. OneShots. Demasiado largos para ser drabbles. Yaoi, o referencia, dependiendo de cuál Oneshot. Titulado a partir del primer OneShot. AUTORA: NEO DIJI, traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Brillo Labial de Sandía**

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Confíen en mí, si FMA fuera mío, habría un montón más de Roy/Ed...

Notas de la **Autora**: Esto es **YAOI**, o sea una relación hombre/hombre. (Roy/Ed) Realmente, puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser yaoi... Tal vez sea sólo shounen-ai. Pero de todos modos, tiene dos hombres emparejados juntos románticamente. Si no te gusta la pareja, no me culpes. Estás advertido.

También, los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC. Hay un montón de humor, así que eso tiene a cambiar las cosas ligeramente.. creo.

Notas de la **traductora**: o otro fic que traduzco sin autorización! Por eso quiero que quede bien claro que este fic **NO ES MÍO**. Pertenece enteramente a **NEO DIJI**, y quiero pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas por habérselo robado para traducir. Como sea, el único crédito que me pertenece es el de la traducción Todo lo demás va para **Neo Diji** ¬¬ No me demanden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¿Sabes qué he estado anhelando hoy? –preguntó Edward Elric, entrando de modo descuidado descaradamente a la oficina del superior sin tocar. Caminó a zancadas hacia el escritorio de Roy y encogió los hombros para sacarse el saco rojo, de modo que la tela se arrugó encima de los papeles en los que Roy finalmente había empezado a trabajar. El adolescente meneó la cabeza mientras que unas pocas hojas caían al piso antes de que llegara al escritorio, tirara del respaldo de la silla de Roy, y se dejara caer con una sonrisa al regazo de su amante.

Roy simplemente alzó una ceja en respuesta.

.- Sandía –continuó el alquimista FullMetal, como si el Coronel actuara como si estuviese interesado.- Es el día perfecto para una sandía. –Recostó su espalda contra el pecho de Roy, indiferente.

El pelinegro suspiró, más en el nombre de la apariencia que por molestia real. Realmente, se preguntaba sobre la línea de pensamiento de Ed algunas veces.- Esta es una de las facilidades de los militares, FullMetal, no una tienda de fruta –respondió secamente.

Ed se encogió y cambió su posición para quedar más cómodamente situado en el regazo de Roy.- ¿No podríamos conseguir una sandía en el camino a casa? Tenemos que ir a la tienda de comestibles de todos modos...

.- Sí, se nos _está_ acabando la leche¿no? –preguntó Roy, tranquilamente ignorando el ceño fruncido inminente del rubio. Enroscó un brazo alrededor de la mitad del adolescente, atrapando efectivamente los brazos de Ed a sus lados.- Me pregunto –continuó, especulativo-, si las sandías tienen nutrientes especiales necesarios para el arranque del crecimiento. –Esperando ahora la explosión, el Coronel tensó su brazo alrededor de Ed, su otro brazo levantándose de modo que sus dedos enguantados se sacudieron amenazadoramente en la línea de visión del rubio.

Fue algo bueno que Mustang tomara la precaución (tentado) de refrenar al chibi estatura-sensible alquimista.- ¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS UNA SEMILLA DE SANDÍA TAN PEQUEÑA QUE SERÍA COMIDA Y NO TE PROVOCARÍA QUE TE ATRAGANTES PORQUE ES TAN DIMINUTA QUE NI SIQUIERA TE DARÍAS CUENTA QUE TE HAS COMIDO UNA SEMILLA DE SANDÍA? –Ed hirvió y golpeó el brazo de Roy, retando a su amante a quebrarse.

Roy sacudió la cabeza. Ese era otro de esos momentos cuando se preguntaba sobre la cordura de Edward Elric. Pero algo bueno podía ser dicho: Nada era nunca aburrido cuando el alquimista FullMetal estaba implicado.

.- Si deseas tanto una sandía, puede que tenga algo para que esperes hasta que vayamos de compras –el alquimista Flame interrumpió el reclamo de Ed. Suavemente bajó su mano elevada cuando Ed se calmó. Abriendo el cajón del escritorio, Roy sacó un pequeño tubo transparente con letras floreadas impresas en él.- Aquí tienes –remarcó-, es un pequeño tubo, así que asegúrate de que no te caigas dentro cuando te lo apliques.

Señal de reclamo de Ed.

.- ¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN PEQUEÑO QUE SE AHOGARÍA EN UN TUBO DE BRILLO LABIAL CON SABOR A SANDÍA y... tú BASTARDO! Esperas que yo me unte esta basura de mujer en mis labios!... Idiota! Déjate de reír! Y NO INSULTES MI ALTURA! –Ed mostró su mirada más furiosa, reservada sólo para Mustang.

Roy sonrió afectadamente.- No insulté tu altura, Edward –Una pausa-. Insulté tu _falta_ de altura.

.- ¡ARGH¡MUERE, MUSTANG!

.- Si muriera, quién te daría gran...-

Ed apresuradamente tapó la boca del Coronel con una mano enguantada, echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando.

Roy se encogió de hombros, internamente divertido por la timidez de Ed. Había sido FullMetal quien había decidido sentarse en su regazo, en su oficina pública, en primer lugar. Si ese gesto no era una indicación de su relación, Roy no sabía qué podía serlo.

El tubo de brillo labial de sandía reposaba inocentemente en el escritorio de Roy.

.- No me pondré esa basura en los labios –reiteró Ed firmemente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desafiantemente. Un pequeño puchero adornó sus facciones para terminar la imagen. Sólo Edward podía hacer un berrinche que fuera tan terriblemente determinado y... lindo.

El Coronel tomó el brillo labial y lo examinó pensativamente.- Bueno... está bien, FullMetal –rió nuevamente mientras desenroscaba la tapa y comenzó a aplicar el brillo labial a sus propios labios.

Ed se encogió cuando Roy abrió el tubo, pero pronto se encontró a sí mismo fascinado cuando su atención se fue a los labios y los dedos de Roy.- Ni siquiera quiero _saber_ dónde conseguiste ese brillo labial de sandía... –murmuró bajo su aliento.

Pero con la reputación de Roy con las mujeres (antes de Ed)¿era realmente eso una sorpresa?

Todo pensamiento abandonó ambos alquimistas al primer toque de labios sobre labios. Ed se inclinó hacia el toque, su lengua deslizándose tentativamente para empujar los labios de su amante mientras intentaba probar la única combinación de sandía mezclada con Roy Mustang. _Había_ estado deseando una sandía por un tiempo... y él siempre suspiraba por Roy, incluso si él conocía esa necesidad o no.

Roy hizo una mueca contra la boca de Ed, empujándolo un poco más cerca. Realmente él debería estar haciendo papeleo ahora, pero las manos que deberían estar firmando firmas eran mucho mejor haciendo cosas más prácticas. Como desenredar la trenza de Ed y cepillando con los dedos las rubias hebras de pelo. Y ojos que deberían estar leyendo documentos estaban mejor cerrados en gloria, para que él pudiera disfrutar completamente las sensaciones que le traía sólo besar a Edward Elric.

Súbitamente, Ed cortó el beso, con los labios ligeramente pegajosos por el brillo.- Más sandía –demandó ásperamente. Sus manos se cerraron en el uniforme de Roy desesperadamente mientras miraba a su superior oficinista y amante, casi suplicando. Pero ese era Edward Elric, y Edward Elric nunca suplicaba. Insistió.

Roy simplemente alcanzó el tuvo de brillo labial. Podía argumentar, pero podía pensar en más divertidos y útiles modos de usar su lengua en los próximos pocos minutos (u horas).

El brillo estaba apenas aplicado antes de que Ed se inclinara una vez más, fijando la cabeza de Roy al respaldo de la silla. Roy se relajó esta vez, dejando que Ed dominara el beso.

Y esta vez, incluso cuando el sabor inicial a sandía desapareció, ninguno de los dos se separó por un buen, largo momento.

Más notas: XD Bueno, qué opinan? Quieren que sigan traduciendo los one-shots de esta autora? nn Ah, claro, este... "proyecto" va dedicado a mi querida amiga Tikal Neo XDD Dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la **autora**: He tenido esta idea en mi cabeza bastante tiempo. Referencia a Yaoi... pero nada demasiado explícito en este. Pero, como de costumbre, es tierno.

Notas de la **traductora**: Ya XD me gustó traducir One-Shots T.T se acaban antes (roll eyes) nn Este se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Tikal Neo por joderme con que traduzca. Y, como siempre, la aclaración: **ESTE FIC NO ES MÍO. PERTENECE A _NEO DIJI_ Y YO SÓLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO... **SIN AUTORIZACIÓN.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Llaves de casa**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¡Mustang!

Roy se pausó un segundo, escuchando el sonido de lo que solamente podía ser un hiperactivo chibi yendo por el vestíbulo hacia su oficina. ¿Mataría a FullMetal tratarlo con respeto de vez en cuando? (Felizmente) Abandonó su pluma y entrecruzó sus dedos, esperando a que el rubio hiciera su usual entrada dramática.

Ed abrió la puerta de un golpe y marchó dentro, pateando la puerta para que se cerrara detrás de él con su bota de plataforma.- Haz espacio –ordenó al Coronel, ignorando el hecho de que él era _su_ superior.

Roy levantó una ceja, notando como el alquimista más joven tenía algo abultado en los pliegues de su chaqueta. Segundos después, la enorme pila de papeleo del Coronel estaba desparramada en el piso. (Con suerte, Hawkeye no lo notaría hasta bastante después.) Ed esquivó algunos papeles flotando y agarró su bulto más firmemente. (XD mal pensados FUERA!)

.- Al la encontró –Ed ofreció una explicación mientras ubicaba el (ahora moviéndose) bulto en el espacio recientemente liberado del escritorio.

El Coronel tentativamente levantó la ropa para ver qué era lo que estaba tan cuidadosamente envuelto. Si FullMetal le había traído algo, habría sospechado algo peligroso. Pero Al... podía confiar en el juicio de Al.- ¿Un gatito¿Otro más? –preguntó, azoradamente. ¿No se había realizado ya este particular episodio?

El rubio asintió.- Tú sabes cómo se pone Al cuando ve uno extraviado. No puedo desilusionarlo. No como la otra vez –Ed tembló, recordando el horroroso desconsuelo en la expresión de su hermano.- Pero no podemos quedárnoslo –continuó, tragando saliva-, y para ser honestos, realmente no quiero un gato... me recordaría mucho cuando Mamá no nos dejaba tener un gato cuando éramos pequeños. –Sonriendo un poco ante el agridulce recuerdo.- Pero tú, tú sabes... Tú vives solo. Tú podrías cuidarla. –Ed se fue deteniendo, sus atezados ojos miraban esperanzadamente a Roy.

Roy, por su parte, empezó a revolver su bolsillo como si estuviera buscando algo, los comienzos de una idea brillante se reproducían en su mente.- Er... –murmuró, un poco avergonzado sobre algo, aunque Ed no se lo podía figurar.- No estoy seguro de poder cuidarla, FullMetal –respondió al final.

Los espíritus de Ed decayeron. Roy lo había llamado 'FullMetal' lo que se refería estrictamente a negocios, como siempre.- Roy –casi suplicó, asegurándose de usar el primer nombre de su superior.- Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor personal. Por mí –tragó saliva.- Por Al...

El alquimista mayor, nunca siendo capaz de negarle nada a su chibi por mucho, sonrió triunfalmente mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de su presa en el bolsillo. Sacó lo que había estado buscando, sonriéndole afectadamente a su amante mientras también mantenía el objeto en la vista del rubio.- Edward –niveló su mirada directamente a FullMetal, manteniendo una voz profesional.- Soy Coronel en los militares. No tendría tiempo para cuidarla y atenderla apropiadamente.

.- Teniente Hawkeye tiene a Black Hayate –protestó Ed, interrumpiendo osadamente.

.- Eso es diferente –respondió Roy-. Black Hayate es un perro. Yo estoy más inclinado hacia los perros... Si fuera uno, entonces tal vez consideraría cuidarlo. –Se pausó, esperando el momento de tirar su carta de trampa.- Y tú acabas de decir que no querías vivir con un gato.

La confusión en el rostro de Ed valía absolutamente la pena. La expresión pronto cayó cuando Roy hizo claro su significado, tirando las llaves de casa en el escritorio. Al mismo tiempo, empujó el conjunto hacia su pecho, contradiciendo sus previas declaraciones. Dependía de Ed tomar las llaves o no y terminar el "intercambio equivalente".

.- ¿Qu...? –pudo decir Ed finalmente.

.- Hazte la idea –remarcó Roy simplonamente mientras tocaba la cabeza del ronroneante gato.

.- ¿Y Al? –preguntó el rubio, asegurándose del bienestar de su hermano antes de hacer lo que se estaba muriendo por hacer y aceptar las llaves. Su automail se crispó fuera de control, pero se esperó firme hasta que Roy respondiera.

Roy encogió un poco los hombros.- ... también es bienvenido a casa. Después de todo, necesitaremos a alguien que cuide de ella –asintió en dirección a la gata.- Soy un hombre ocupado, Ed. Y con un cierto amante problemático y distraído, tengo aun más cosas de las que preocuparme.

Ed frunció el ceño burlescamente.- ¿Quiere decir algo, Mustang?

.- No quiero decir nada, Edward. Dije claramente que eres molesto y causas más problemas de los que vales. –Roy sonrió ante la violenta expresión en la cara de Ed.- Y encima de todo, ni siquiera tienes un tamaño decente. –Cubrió la cabeza de la gata con una mano enguantada, listo para protegerla de la inevitable explosión de Ed ante el ataque a su altura.- Pero –añadió el pelinegro apresuradamente antes de que Ed se pudiera quejar.-, incluso aunque eres molesto, eres jodidamente útil y vales la pena y... siempre eres bienvenido a quedarte conmigo. –Sus ojos se suavizaron momentáneamente, dejando que Ed supiera que su oferta se extendía tan lejos como él aceptara.

Ed apenas consideró la oferta cuando los detalles volaron por su mente: un juego de llaves de la casa de Roy, a la que su hermano menor también estaba invitado. Una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Roy y empezar una relación más cerrada y más íntima, duradera. Un hogar permanente en Central donde Roy siempre lo estaría esperando cuando volviera de sus misiones. Una oferta para mudarse con Roy Mustang... y sólo le costaba un gatito. Por una vez, parecía que el alquimista FullMetal finalmente tenía la oportunidad de ganar más de los que había perdido en un supuesto "intercambio equivalente".

Ed le arrebató las llaves.

Más notas: XD ya! Otro pronto n.n quiero agradecer a los reviews que me inspiran a seguir traduciendo para su disfrute (y mi práctica de inglés, cough cough).

**Tikal-Neo**: Hola... amiga XD Ya sabes que me da hueva pedir permisos.

**Aby**: n.n espero que este también te haya gustado, aunque tenga menos shounen-ai.

**Valsed**: Aquí otro one-shot Espero que te sigan gustando, se acerca mi examen de inglés y no encontré mejor modo para practicar... :D

**Ishida Rio**: XD Admito que, aunque me gusta el RoyEd, para mí Ed pertenece a su hermano **cough cough** Y no me molestaría que Riza se quedara con Roy n.n casi hacen bonita pareja. XD Gracias por leerlo.

**Cerdo Volador**: (Roll Eyes) Es que me da hueva... además si me lo niega ahora igual no quitaré los dos caps -.-

**Arence**: n.n muchas gracias por tu review, de veras fue constructivo. Eso de 'facilities' me superó XD En principio porque ni siquiera agarré el diccionario. La repetición de "firmando firmas" fue a propósito porque así estaba en el original XD Y ya, las partes que parecen muy traducidas es porque ni siquiera lo releí, disculpa n.un Además... apenas voy a presentar el First Certificate este sábado T.T Soy una newbie xD

**Star Bright**: n.n Gracias por el review, hasta ahora no he tenido problemas y espero no tenerlos...

**Alia.Asakura**: Gracias por el review n.n este one-shot no está tan bueno como el anterior, pero espero que te siga gustando


	3. Chapter 3

**Brillo Labial de Sandía**

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Confíen en mí, si FMA fuera mío, habría un montón más de Roy/Ed...

Notas de la **Autora**: Esto es **YAOI**, o sea una relación hombre/hombre. (Roy/Ed) Realmente, puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser yaoi... Tal vez sea sólo shounen-ai. Pero de todos modos, tiene dos hombres emparejados juntos románticamente. Si no te gusta la pareja, no me culpes. Estás advertido.

También, los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC. Hay un montón de humor, así que eso tiene a cambiar las cosas ligeramente.. creo.

Notas de la **traductora**: o otro fic que traduzco sin autorización! Por eso quiero que quede bien claro que este fic **NO ES MÍO**. Pertenece enteramente a **NEO DIJI**, y quiero pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas por habérselo robado para traducir. Como sea, el único crédito que me pertenece es el de la traducción Todo lo demás va para **Neo Diji** ¬¬ No me demanden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Enterado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ed se lanzó hacia el Coronel, la fuerza del ataque los mandó a ambos al suelo. El rubio se montó sobre las caderas del otro, sin pensar en nada ya que se estaba concentrando en llevar al hombre abajo. Se inclinó para sujetar las muñecas de Roy, asegurándose de que el mayor estuviera satisfactoriamente sometido-. ¡_Nunca_ me llames más pequeño que un átomo que ha sido capaz de romperse en partículas más pequeñas incluso aunque sea científicamente imposible pero sólo porque desafío las leyes de la naturaleza con todo lo que hago que soy demasiado pequeño para que tenga significado incluso si soy un enigma y te gustaría figurar pero no puedes porque soy demasiado pequeño para que lo notes!

Roy parpadeó. Un silencio incómodo siguió el sermón del chibi.

.- Señor, el Fuhrer acaba de llegar para una inspección sorpresa- -La teniente Hawkeye explicó al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Roy. Sus palabras se detuvieron al mirar una escena sugestiva frente a ella-. Yo, um, le diré que está ocupado –replicó rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Ed se retorció, sintiendo una reacción indeseada a la posición de la que se acababa de dar cuenta que se había puesto a sí mismo. Maldito fuera el Coronel por causar que algo tan indignante le sucediera a _él_, de todas las personas. Sus manos suavizaron el agarre de las muñecas del Coronel de modo que Roy pudo fácilmente liberarse del agarre de FullMetal.

Sin que Ed lo retuviera, Roy se podía sentar, lo que hizo las cosas un poco incómodas para su subordinado cuando el gesto hizo que sus pechos y… ciertas _otras_ áreas de sus cuerpos se presionaran en una posición íntima. Él se inclinó hacia delante levemente, dejando que su nariz cepillara la de Ed. El movimiento inesperado asustó a Ed, provocando que se irguiera con sorpresa. Sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarse si hablaban, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para realmente ser un beso decente.- Me alegra saber que estás _enterado_ de mi innegable existencia –comentó Roy después de un corto silencio con aire satisfecho en su voz. Apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos, movió de un tirón su cadera para tocar disimuladamente algo, dejando que Ed supiera exactamente a _qué_ algo se refería.

Un rosa brillante se sentó en el rostro de Ed

Roy sólo continuó sonriendo.

Edward bufó cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

.- ¿Qué es esto que oigo sobre el Coronel Mustang estando ocupado? No demasiado ocupado para verme, espero –habló el Fuhrer Bradley justo fuera de la oficina.

Un rápido aspecto de pánico cruzó el rostro de Roy al realmente escuchar a la cabeza del país hablar cerca. Nunca lo ascenderían si lo encontraran en una posición comprometedora con FullMetal en el piso de su oficina. ¿Cómo es que las cosas se volvieron tan complicadas?... Oh, sí. Había llamado a Ed bajito. Hizo una nota mental de nunca hacer eso de nuevo –siempre que hubiera una inspección por venir.

Ed sacudió la cabeza, sin tener tiempo de levantarse del regazo de Roy antes de que el Fuhrer diera un paso dentro-. Ya me iba –dijo, asegurando su capa alrededor, y fijándose que tapara su frente antes de levantarse.

El Fuhrer sonrió, asintiendo profundamente, como si fuera perfectamente normal encontrar al Alquimista Fullmetal sentándose confortablemente en el regazo del Coronel Mustang en una pose bastante sugestiva.

Caminando un poco tieso y apresurado, Edward llegó seguro afuera. Lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara, fue Roy todavía en el piso, luciendo completamente tranquilo sobre la situación. Maldito hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Veo que todavía eres un Coronel –remarcó Ed más tarde el mismo día.

.- Si me hubiesen degradado, sería todo gracias a ti, mi querido pequeño chibi –replicó Roy con un timbre sarcástico en sus palabras en la parte de 'querido'.- Pero, por suerto, el Fuhrer pareció pensar _poco_ al respecto… -se pausó, dejando que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

Ed tomó la carnada-. ¿¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE FÁCILMENTE NO SE LO VERÍA EN TEMAS IMPORTANTES!?

.- _Tú eres_ el supuesto prodigio, FullMetal –marcó el Alquimista Flame-. Y sólo en caso de que te lo perdieras, he estado _enterado_ de tu presencia por bastante tiempo. Incluso los genios se pierden cosas importantes frente a sus ojos. –Su mueca se suavizó en una sonrisa verdadera por sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Ed la captara.

.- ¿De… veras? –tartamudeó Ed, asimilando las noticias. Tomó un paso hacia el otro, un poco vacilante, pero de todos modos resuelto.

Roy asintió, inclinándose para depositar un rápido beso en los labios de FullMetal-. ¿Es esa respuesta suficiente?

Ed sacudió la cabeza mientras peleaba con quitar una sonrisa absurda de su rostro-. No lo creo. Somos alquimistas. Y los alquimistas son científicos, ya sabes, y así tenemos que mantenernos verificando resultados cuando probamos nuestras teorías…

.- Creo que realmente estoy más cerca de figurarlo, Edward –habló Roy pensativamente, recordando una parte del sermón de Ed de un rato antes.

.- Nada de pensar, más besos –demandó Ed, tirando fuertemente la cabeza de Roy hacia abajo para encontrarse con la suya propia. Maldición, de todos modos tenía que pararse en puntitas…

Más allá del incidente con el Fuhrer, Roy decidió que los eventos del día realmente no estaban mal. Nada mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas: ** Vuelvo a aclarar que este fic no me pertenece, por las dudas, y pertenece a **Neo Diji.** Para leer sus trabajos originales pueden entrar a su perfil en mi lista de autores favoritos.

También me gustaría agradecer sus reviews y pedirles disculpas por la demora :3 Y aclarar que, por supuesto, cuántos más reviews, más pronto habrá más drabbles!


End file.
